Snape's Crazy Hogwarts days
by TempeGeller
Summary: Follow Snape during his Hogwarts days, his adventures during Hogwarts. And much more then that..


_Snape's crazy Hogwarts days..._

**This is an early Hogwarts story, starting when Snape comes to Hogwarts. To Lily/Snape shippers, you can turn away. This story does NOT ship Snape/Lily. Lily however is a very good friend of Severus, and can be a very controlling when it has to do to love. Meet Leyla, daughter of McGonagall, who's dealing with some stuff. James Potter, who's in love with Lily. And Severus Snape, who tries to ignore his feelings for Leyla.**

**And how this things happen in a school...**

**DISCLAIMER: Lily, Snape and all those brilliant written people belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Leyla however is a character by my own hand. And has showed up in more fictions, as Snape's love interest.**

**ENJOY :p**

* * *

><p>1. CrazyBeautiful/...

It was his first year in Hogwarts, his first year away from his home. His parents. Snape smiled to himself, the castle looked beautiful from the dark lake. The lights were reflecting over it, and he could imagine what it could look like inside. He knew a lot of the school, but there was a whole difference, when he actually looked at the it. Lily Evans his best friend was sitting beside him in the boat. She was wearing the school uniform, without any house colors. He was hoping that she would end up with him in Slytherin. He really did like her. Hagrid the keeper of Hogwarts was with them, and he was all alone in a boat. There were about 40 students, or maybe even more, he didn't really care. As the boats stopped, he slowly got out. The castle was bigger then he had ever expected. There were several towers reaching over it. And the hills that surrounded it. Gave him a nice feeling.

When they started to move, he noticed a girl. A girl with blond long wavy hair, the most bleu eyes you could ever see. And soft freckles in her face. She tried to sneak between them, like she already arrived in an early group, and now was trying to sneak in. He stared at her, his mind started to make names up for her. Angela, was a first name that spoke to him. He smiled at himself. She was cute, and he had a new wish. He hoped that both this girl and Lily would make their way in to Slytherin. When he stared at the girl, he got a butterfly feeling in his stomach. Like he already knew everything about her. In his mind her name was Angela. Angela was a young student from the south of Scotland, and was extremely good in everything. She was smart, and would make a great Slytherin student. He didn't even bother that the girl could be a total bitch. When he walked down the stairs, he kept thinking about how nice this year could be. How nice..

Lily, Angela and him would be best friends. And someday he would make Angela his girlfriend. He would call her Ange, since he found Angela a bit to formal.

"Students." A woman walked in front of them. She had cat like facial features. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall, and I'm the head of Gryffindor and the transfiguration teacher. Before you join your classmates for diner, you will be sorted in your houses.

You've got Gryffindor, Huffelpuf, Ravenclaw.."

Professor McGonagall took her glasses off, and stared in font of her. "And Slytherin. During your stay, your house will be like your family. For triumphs, you will be given points, for bad behavior they will be taken. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. If you follow me. We'll get the sorting started."

They walked trough double doors, the students were sitting on the tables. Snape stared around, at the students that were staring back at him. The so called Angela had her hands crossed over her chest, she had a soft smile on her face.

"Lily Evans.." a voice called her to the front of the people, she sat down on the little chair, slowly the hat was placed on her head. Lily had her eyes closed, like she wouldn't be able to see anyone "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table started to clap. In a happiness, that Lily joined the wrong house. Snape was a bit mad that the hood hadn't seen the Slytherin in her. His hopes were still on the other girl, but he even started to doubt that she would make it in Slytherin. She looked like a Ravenclaw girl.

"James Potter.." the sorting hat called another Gryffindor. And again, the table started shouting again. Snape rolled his eyes, he was also sorted in Gryffindor, the same house as that other kid that hadn't like him on the train. A couple of other students were called out.

"Leyviena McGonagall." Snape stared around. The blond girl stepped in front of the group, he was wrong about the name Angela, she was named Leyviena. A name that fitted her better then the name he gave her. He stared at how the hat was placed on her head. And the next minute looked so much longer. Because he didn't want to hear the hat call her Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor." Leyviena slowly walked towards the table. She didn't run like the others, she just walked slowly. She sat down next to James Potter, and turned to the food. That moment his own name was called out. 'Severus Snape', he still wanted to be in Slytherin. His mother was in Slytherin. Just in Slytherin like his mother, or maybe he wanted to be in Gryffindor with Lily Potter, but then again, there was also James. His mind went crazy.

"Slytherin." He heard the hat call. He walked slowly over the table of Slytherin. He sat down on the table, and once more he stared back to the Gryffindor table. Lily waved at him. Leyviena was talking to James Potter, and he could see that she was laughing softly. He could almost imagine the kind of voice she had.

He made it to Slytherin, he was happy with that. Very happy. He was just like his mother. His class mates seemed nice, and some of the guys already talked to him.

* * *

><p>The first day, Snape was walking trough the castle, and only now he noticed how big it was. How he wouldn't find his way to his first class. Slytherin had potions in the early morning, and he had been searching for the entrance to the right class. And not he had gotten very lost. Asking help was nothing like him. He didn't want to look stupid. Or get any attention.<p>

"Getting lost?" A high pitchy voice was heard behind him. It was a girl, he could notice it. slowly the girl walked from the shadows. Leyviena, the voice belonged to to girl, he was almost obsessing about. She had a nice and sweet voice. "Cause you seem lost."

"I'm.." Snape turned around. "I don't know where to go."

"That's kind of the definition of lost." Leyla turned to him. "Where do you need to be? I'm heading to potions by Professor Slughorn, and you?"

"I'm heading there to." Snape smiled at her. "I'm Severus Snape."

"I'm Leyla.." She stared at him.

"I heard your name was Leyviena." Snape stared at her.

"Okay, seems like you already know me." Leyla replied "That's the thing, my mother is good in almost everything. Making up names is not one of them."

"I think Leyviena is a pretty name." Snape gave her a smile.

"I don't think so, and not anyone calls me that." Leyla laughed "It's either Leyla, Ley, or that shallow stupid bitch. Which I don't consider a good name."

"So potions.."

"Oh, yeah.." Leyla turned to him. "Just follow me, and I'll lead you to where you need to be."

"That sounds good." Snape replied

"You're in Slytherin." Leyla stared at his tie. "So did you expect it? I mean I was totally thinking Ravenclaw, my mother almost screamed when she heard. But she kind of controlled herself."

"My mother was in Slytherin." Snape replied "So was my whole family."

"My mum was in Gryffindor." Leyla replied "My aunt Katherine was in Huffelpuf, and my grandmother Leyviene, was in Ravenclaw. You see why I thought I was going to make it in another house. Although, no one of my family ever made it to Slytherin. I guess, that we're not brilliant and full of ambition."

"So do you know what's Slughorn like?" Snape stared at her. "I don't know who he is."

"He was the man on the table, to the right Dumbledore, if you noticed." Leyla answered "Haven't you seen the head of your house? Because I heard that Slughorn was the head of Slytherin, I could be wrong. I mean we haven't seen Professor McGonagall either, I mean in person."

"Yeah, Slughorn is the head of Slytherin." Snape admitted "That's right."

"I know, I'm always right." Leyla smiled "You'll find that out soon."

"So here is potions." Leyla replied "I heard you work in groups of two, I mean specially in the early years. I hope so, I'm crazy nervous. And I talk way to much when I get nervous. I think you must say I'm more annoying then those Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, the screaming ghost in one of the girls bathrooms." Leyla stepped towards the front of the class. "She's annoying as hell! Or something like it."

Snape slowly sat down next to Leyla. He slowly put the book on the table. Leyla stared at him, slowly she opened her little book, and stared at the letters.

"So.." Leyla stared up at him. "Not annoyed that much by me..."

"Not that much.." Snape tried to smile, but felt like he couldn't even.

"You're funny." Leyla laughed "I mean more funny, then that James Potter and Sirius Black, they kept making the obvious dwarf jokes. I mean 3 dwarfs stuff, you know.."

"No, I don't.." Snape turned to her

"Oh, then you're so lucky." Leyla admitted "And I'm not going to tell them, you'll be hearing them. Trust me, they're like a reason to hate Hogwarts."

"Sev.." Lily sat down next to Severus. "I see you made a new friend. I'm Lily Evans.."

"Leyla.." Leyla smiled, she stared at Lily. "You're in my house right?"

"Oh, yeah, Leyla.." Lily smiled "I think we hardly had time to talk this morning. So how did you two meet?"

"I was lost.." Leyla admitted "Severus here was playing the hero, so I would be on time in class. He's really fantastic, you know."

"That he is." Lily smiled "So potions, it does sound awesome, right?"

"I'm not a big fan of it." Leyla admitted "I explode a lot of things, and I think by the end of the year, I'm going to have destroyed the whole place here."

"Impossible." Snape replied "Specially if you're working with me, I'm good at potions."

"Good morning students." A short man stepped in the class. "I'm Professor Slughorn, this is the first year you will be getting potions. Today, we'll be starting with an easy potion, and you can pick buddy's. You'll have to work together the whole year so pick wise."

"Hey, Evans.." He could hear James Potter yell. "Do you want to be my buddy?"

"So, Leyviena.." Snape stared at her.

"I the sake of everyone safety." Leyla smiled "I'll work with you.."

"Cool." He stared at her.

"How did you actually know my name was Leyviena." Leyla stared at him. "And you wouldn't listen to the names being called out. And I never tell anyone my name is Leyviena. I go for Leyla. Since it's shorter, nicer and I feel better with it."

"I think I'll call you Leyviena."

"Okay, if anything blows up.." Leyla laughed at him. "I'll be blaming the fact you call me Leyviena. And trust me, Dumbledore will believe me."

"Why?" Snape gave her a fast smile.

"I'm the only one that can say that Dumbledore has looked after me when I was a baby. He even changed my diapers, it's embarrassing actually." Leyla laughed "And that is not something I'm proud of. He's kind of like an uncle."

"So, your mother is the head of Gryffindor." Snape smiled.

"Oh, you really are smart." Leyla smiled.

* * *

><p>"So how was your new friend?" Lily stepped next to him. "So you're not hanging out with your new improved friend. So how was she at potions?"<p>

"Very good, actually impressive." Snape replied "She's nervous, but she's so sweet. And not to mention, she's.."

"cute.." Lily replied "I actually share a room with her, and now you two met up. You seem to really enjoy spending time with her."

"She's awesome, Lily." Snape admitted.

"Mind if I join you people?" Leyla was standing next to her. She was holding her books in her hands. She stared at the both of them. "I really don't feel like hanging out with the people who keep talking about dwarfs."

"Sure." Snape pointed to the chair. "Sit down."

"Thanks, anyone of you heard the new single of 'Wicked Wizards'?" Leyla stared at them. Lily stared at her in confusion. "I mean it's called 'Sexy crazy witch craft. I think their previous single was better. It's just.."

"I never heard of them." Lily admitted

"They're not brand new, but they're not that well known." Leyla added "Maybe their music hasn't passed their back yard. They're kind of good."

"I'm kind of muggle born." Lily admitted

"Oh, I didn't know." Leyla admitted "I always forget that not everyone grew up in the south of Scotland. I don't know anything about this world."

"She's the child of Professor McGonagall." Snape added

"Really.." Leyla turned to him. She smiled for a short moment. "That won't make me super popular"

"So, we have Defense against the dark arts this afternoon." Leyla admitted "Which is still the same professor after all this time. Professor Merythought, I heard."

"How old is she anyway?" Lily rolled her eyes. "If she's worked her all this years.."

"I think mum mentioned she was getting close to becoming 110, or I could be wrong." Leyla smiled for a short moment. "People say she's kind of old and getting deaf on one ear, I don't know if that's a rumor either, I wouldn't test it if I were you. I noticed she actually can hear a needle drop."

"I have Defense against the dark arts as well." Snape smiled at them. It wasn't a bright smile, more a vague weird smile. "So you did very good in potions for a clumps.."

"I never said I was a clumps." Leyla admitted "I just get nervous when I come near anything potion related. Don't ask me why, I used to stutter."

"Hey, McGonagall.." Sirius Black screamed at her. "Don't you need to ask your mum to cut your sandwich, since you're still a baby.."

"Shut up Black." Leyla stood up. "Or I'll swear to you..."

"What are you going to do?" The boy closed his eyes for a moment. "Tell your mommy?"

"Just keep your mouth shut." Leyla stood up. "And I'm not going to tell anyone, you can't expect an ass to be smart.. right?"

"Touché, McGonagall." Sirius smiled "Touché."

"That wasn't nice." Lily stared at Leyla. "I guess news spreads."

"I don't think it takes a witchdoctor to find out that I'm related to one Professor McGonagall." Leyla smiled "And since Minerva McGonagall is the only one that can actually name me after my grand aunt Leyviene. So it's not that hard to find out."

"You don't look like her at all." Lily admitted "I mean Professor McGonagall looks different.."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape put down his pen, the essay wasn't writing itself. Snape stared around to the people passing him by. He tried to keep his mind to the paper, a week of school. And professor Merythought already gave them a paper. Writing about a spell, how to perform it. He didn't know anything about.<p>

"What's you doing?" Leyla stared at him. She hang over him. "You didn't have more inspiration then that."

"At least I spelled my name right." He stared at her. "Did you write it yet?"

"I kind of did." Leyla grabbed a book and handed it to him. "I used the book to write it, it has all the information. And I have to return it by tomorrow. It's a very good information, and makes the paper way easier."

"Thanks." Snape took the book. "So.."

"Are you okay, Sevie?" Leyla stared at him. "You're sitting here all by yourself. That's not really healthy, you should be talking to people."

"People don't really talk to me." Snape stared at her. "I mean look at me.."

"Okay,.." Leyla stared at him. "Am I now suppose to say that you're weird, I'm not going to say that. I mean I know what it's like to not fit in, you're not weird at all. Just.."

"Where are you really from?" Snape stared at her.

"I lived in Hogwarts my whole life." Leyla admitted "I've been in Ireland, to my aunt Katarina, and in France to my nieces Andrana and Lavira. Apperantly it's my whole family who's got bad tas. Lavira's 13 years older then me. And Andrana's 20 years older then me, she's already got a baby and all. My grandmother Leyviene died about two years ago, she lived in the south of Ireland to. Near my aunt Katarina. My mother was, she was never there. I mean she believed she was, but she was just to busy teaching classes. Dong anything. Specially since my father left when I was only a baby. So she cares more for her house, then she does for me. I've come to terms with that much much earlier. I talk way to much, don't I?"

"No, you don't." Snape stared at her.

"So, your parents aren't that great either." Leyla stared at him. "I mean you haven't talked about them, and stuff. And I didn't see how you got a letter yet."

"My mom." Snape turned to her. "Things are complicated. They fight a lot."

"I used to want my parents to fight." Leyla admitted "It would mean that I had somehow a normal part of my life. I know it's horrible. But I used to dream just that. So is your father a wizard? Or your mother? Or are they both wizards?"

"My dad's a muggle." Snape replied "My mum's a witch."

"My father's a drunk, loser." Leyla replied "That's how my mother refers to him anyway. In the short time I heard her talk about him. How she fell in love with him, and how he crushed her heart. That's why I'm never going to get close to anyone. I mean love means getting broken, and then someone leaves. It's just not worth it."

"Totally." Snape stared at her. "I.."

"I'm sorry if I.." Leyla stared at him. "So how do you really know Lily?"

"Umh, she plays in playground close to my neighborhood." Snape replied "I told her she was a witch. That's how we bonded."

"She didn't know she was a witch." Leyla put her head on his shoulder. "How could she not know. I was levitating bottles when I was 4 months. Putting butterfly's in the ceiling when I was barely a week old. And I pretty much had hand magic down when I was 4 years."

"Not all of us start showing signs that young." Snape replied "And her parents are muggles. She didn't know magic existed."

"Oh, she actually mentioned that." Leyla replied "It's just I believed that you would see the signs."

"It's not like us." Snape stared at her. "You were pretty much waiting for sign to show up, waiting so you could jump up and be magical. She was not."

"You've got a point, I think I wouldn't have made it trough childhood without magic." Leyla admitted "Thank god that I live in Hogwarts. So when are you going to write that paper?"

"I don't know, I think soon." Snape felt how Leyla's head was still on his shoulder. His heartbeat started going faster. "V-very s-soon."

"I used to stutter." Leyla replied "So you did the stutter thing to?"

"No, I just.." Snape stared at her.

"It's just a joke." Leyla smiled, slowly she lifted her head. "I think that it's really awful to feel that bad about yourself, that you start stuttering. And my mum used to say it would go away, it only did when I started horseback driving. That's when it stopped. I'm really glad you want to be my friend, I mean no one wanted to be friends with a person like me. And you, so thank you."

"You're nice." Snape admitted "I wouldn't be telling you this, if it weren't true. I mean why wouldn't people want to be friends with you? You're sweet, nice and you help people all the time. No one would have helped me, and I wouldn't ask, but you helped me."

"Yes." Leyla stared at him. "You're so nice to me. And Sirius has been calling me, Mommy's child. Gryffindor baby, and all kind of stuff. Like they don't want to see passed the whole teacher's child. I just wish I could be like you, I mean just new to this place. That my mum would be home, writing me. And not someone that's here watching my every move."

"Are we going to be friends forever?" Leyla took Snape's hand.

"We're going to be much better." Snape stared at her. "Lily and me will be the best friends you'll ever have. We'll never let you down. Ever, I promise. And if I ever hurt you, in anyway."

"So, shouldn't we go somewhere else." Leyla stared at him. "Do that essay. I'll help you. Or we'll just sit together."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Snivilius." James Potter walked from behind the door. Sirius Black was right next to him. They both had anger on their face, or something else. A couple of moments later, two other boys followed. One of them had rat like face. And the other boy was trying to keep himself way from the fight. "What's going on, spilling grease on that book of yours?"<p>

"He's just a little busy sucking up to the daughter of McGonagall." Sirius walked closer. "Are you two friends?"

"Who would want to be friends with Snivilius?" James stepped closer. "No one, he's just a little.."

Sirius pushed him, causing him to hit the wall behind him. Sirius slowly cleared his throat leaving out a smile.

"So you're friends with her?" Sirius stared down at him. "She's kind of cute, and priceless. Snivilius. So.."

"He's kind of ugly." James replied

"Severus.." Leyla walked after him. "What.."

"McGonagall." Sirius stared at Snape. "bye.."

After a couple of seconds all of the guys were gone. Leyla's bright blue eyes stared right in his.

"What was their problem?" Leyla stared at Snape that was laying on the floor. "Sevi? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I kind of fell." Snape stared at her. "I'm going to be just fine."

"Severus.." Leyla stared at him. "Please tell the truth, they don't push you around. Because if they do, I'll totally report them to my mother or to Dumbledore. There should be zero tolerance of bullies."

"No, I fell." Snape stared at her. "I'm just a clumps."

"No, you're only nervous." Leyla laughed "If you're a clumps, I'm a bigger clumps."

"nervous, then." Snape smiled


End file.
